


The girl across the hall

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Kaidan moves into a new apartment building and meets his new neighbor lily in a less than ideal way
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries ^^;;;;

Kaidan heard faint yelling as he and his dad worked on getting his mattress up to his apartment. He didnt think much of it really, apartments had thin walls to begin with and they didn't see anything as they moved the mattress into his apartment so he shrugged it off. 

"Alright, that's the last piece of furniture."

Kaidan sighed "Thank god." 

His father laughed "I'm gonna go and grab some more boxes." And without waiting on a response he leaves the apartment.

Kaidan went to join his father and as he walked out the door he was hit in the face by a shirt and he soon discovered where all that yelling he heard earlier came from.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment you...you man whore!" He pealed the shirt off his face just in time to see his neighbor from across the hall kick out who he only assumed to be her boyfriend.

"Lily please..." he tried to reason with her but was cut off.

"I dont wanna hear it, just go be with Lynn or whatever."

"Brynn."

"You act like I care, now go be with her and your baby and get the fuck away from me!" She grabbed his keys and threw them intentionally hitting Jacob in the face. Lily looked away from him and an uncomfortable silence settled in the hallway. Jacob looked over and saw Kaidan standing there stunned holding his shirt.

"Uh...I think this is yours." 

Jacob gave him a small, dejected smile as he took his shirt back "Thanks man." Kaidan nodded and watched as he left.

Lily lost all her strength and sat down in her doorway, head in her hands. Kaidan couldnt hear it but he could tell by how her body was shaking that she was crying. He didn't know the girl but he didn't feel right just leaving her there crying in the doorway of her apartment.

He walked over not sure what he was gonna say "Hey." She looked up and saw Kaidan offering his hand to help her up. She stared at him but accepted the help and he pulled her up off the floor.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her hoodie. "Thank you."

"Are uh you okay?" He knew it was a dumb question but he wasn't exactly sure what to say in this situation.

She shakes her head "No, but I will be." She looked up at him, her makeup was messed up from the tears but Kaidan couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

"You're the new guy right? I'm Lily nice to meet you." 

They shake hands "I'm Kaidan."

She smiles "I promise this little display won't be a normal occurence I think I'm done with men for now anyway." 

Before Kaidan could say anything his father walked upstairs holding a couple boxes "Already meeting your neighbors?"

They both looked over at him "Yeah, I'm Lily nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too, I promise my son wont be too much trouble." He winked at her, walking inside the apartment embarrassing Kaidan but making Lily laugh.

"I need to go check on my cat probably scared her half to death. I'll see you soon." She waves at him before walking inside her apartment. Kaidan returns to his apartment and his father gives him a knowing look

"Lily is pretty cute."

Kaidan shrugs as he unpacks the boxes "I guess." 

"Your mom said she'd come by for dinner, pizza?"

He smiles "Sounds great, better get it cleaned up then or else she'll feel the need to." 

His dad nods "Good call."

His mother comes by later in the day and inspects his apartment "Have you met any neighbors sweetie?" 

"Yeah I met one, they were pretty nice."

"Kaidan means she was pretty nice, her name was lily." 

"Was she pretty?" 

Kaidan rolls his eyes "Yes, but I don't know her so it feels weird talking behind her back. So let's just eat. Please."

His father pats him on the back "We're just messing with you son."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily comes out of her room after napping all day. She wasn't in love with Jacob per say but it still hurt and she mentally kicked herself for not asking what she did wrong. Maybe it was better not to know, but now she was left guessing instead.

"I'm hungry..." she looked down at what she was wearing and decided she should probably change but she didn't want to. Her thoughts immediately went back to Kaidan and how she so did not want her cute new neighbor to see her looking like a she had slept all day, even if that was the truth. She groaned and turned back into her room getting changed and pulling her hair up in a bun. 

Kaidan walked out with a couple trash bags as Lily was leaving her place, she smiled awkwardly at him "Sorry for the noise this morning, not exactly the best introduction to the building."

"Don't apologize, are you doing okay?"

She nods "Uh yeah I think..."

It was silent while they tried to think of something to say "So I was um, gonna head to this bar down the street...did you wanna join?" Kaidan was normally never the type to just accept invitations from people he's literally just met but there was something about her, maybe it was the outfit her shirt hugged her breasts just right but Kaidan knew himself well enough to know that probably wasn't the case. She just simply intrigued him.

"Sure, I'd like that."

She smiles "Great, you're gonna love it." 

He smiles back at her making her blush and they headed downstairs. Now that she got a better look at him, Kaidan was gorgeous. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise she broke up with Jacob. Her and Kaidan were going to get along just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they walked into the bar all eyes were on Lily. Even with the baggie button up she wore it barely concealed what was underneath, denim shorts with a black cropped tank top that hardly covered anything, and a pair of heels. They sat at a table out side and Lily handed him the drink menu 

"I'm here all the time so...." she paused "and now you probably think I'm some kinda alcoholic."

He chuckled "No I don't, there was bar I frequented a lot by my old place." 

The waitress came by and interrupted them "What can I get you both?"

"I'll have a margarita and some mozzarella sticks."

He looks up at their server "I'll just have a beer." She nods and walks off to put their orders in.

"What brought you to the neighborhood Kaidan?" 

"Work, I teach and a different school offered me a job so I had to move closer."

"What do you teach?"

"Science, nothing too interesting."

"That was my best subject in school so I beg to differ."

He smiled "I just wish my students thought the same." The server comes back with everything and walks away after setting it down.

She laughs and takes a sip of her drink "Well if my teacher looked like you I'd have no problem paying attention." She freezes and covers her face with her hands "I'm so sorry."

"I don't mind, especially from someone as pretty as you." He takes a sip of his beer and she looks at him, her face beet red.

"Flirt."

"You started it." 

She rolls her eyes "So you make it a habit of going to bars with women you've just met?" She teases.

"I don't actually, but a step out of your comfort zone never hurt anyone." 

Lily smirks "I like you already." 

Later in the evening Kaidan goes up to the bar to get them another round. Lily plays on her phone while she waits for him when a man comes a sits across from her. She glances up.

"Can I help you?"

"You here alone?"

She rolls her eyes "No I'm here with a friend. So if you could please leave me alone."

"Playing hard to get huh? I can work with that."

Kaidan comes up beside her and sets her drink down "Sorry for the long wait it was crowded up there." He looks at the man "And I believe she asked you to step away."

"And who are you?"

"Her boyfriend, now leave." The man glares at him but reluctantly gets up. Kaidan sits down across from her with his beer and Lily groans "I thought he'd never leave, thanks." 

"No problem, hope I wasn't out of line but he seemed a bit creepy." 

"Not out of line at all, even if he wasn't creepy I'm not a rebounding kind of girl."  
She rests her head on the table and sighs.

"How long were you with him?"

"A year, I wasn't planning our wedding or nothing but still."

"So he cheated on you?"

She nods "Yeah, my mom's condition got worse so I went to stay with her since she only had six months left I wanted to be with her."

"I'm sorry."

"I knew it was coming....but I get back after she dies and have a funeral to plan only to find out he knocked up some girl." She takes a drink of her margarita "He said six months was a long time and he got lonely, my mom was dying I didn't just leave cause I wanted to. God I could kill him!" 

Kaidan doesn't say anything and just listens, figuring she needed to vent. She groans "I'm sorry, we barely know each other and I'm just unloading all this on you."

"It only happened this morning, it'd be weird if you weren't talking about it."

She gives him a small smile "You're sweet, sure you don't have a girlfriend?" 

He smiles back at her "Positive." 

A few drinks later, Kaidan and Lily walk back to their building. A drunk Lily singing loudly and off key, clinging to an almost equally drunk Kaidan. They make it up to their apartments and Lily grabs his shirt and pulls him close, kissing him catching him off guard. Before he can even respond she pulls away and smiles up at him. 

"Thanks for joining me." 

He looks away, blushing "Uh yeah thanks for inviting me."

She unlocks her door and before walking inside turns to look at him "Good night Kaidan."

"Good night, Lily." She smiles at him one last time before closing the door. He ran his hand through his hair and turns to walk into his own apartment, sighing "Kissed my neighbor my first night here, lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since their bar date and Kaidan hadn't been able to get her off his mind. Their work schedules didn't match up and when he really thought about it, he wasn't sure what she even did. He made a mental note to ask her next time he saw her, even though he wasn't even sure when that would be. He worked early mornings and by the time he got back she was gone. 

Kaidan made his way to his apartment rather late one night after a meeting at school, tired and feeling a headache come on. Thankfully he stopped to pick up his meds on the way home so he wasnt too concerned about it. When he ran into Lily, who was waiting on the elevator up to their floor, he was going to approach her when one of the other tenants beat him to it.

"Hey beautiful, gotta say that server uniform looks real good on that bod of yours." The man was very obviously drunk, and Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Harkin please, I'm tired and just wanna get to bed."

"Oh maybe I could join you, or you could join me at my place?"

She glares at him "I'd rather drink a cup of acid after chewing on a razor blade."

"Dont be like that baby, I can show you a good time." He brings his hand down and spanks her, Kaidan moves in to help her but before he can she kicks Harkin to the ground on his back.

She stands over him and steps on his chest "You ever do that again, and I'll cut your hand off. Kay baby?" She gets off him and he stands up scurrying back to his apartment. She sighs and shakes her head.

"You okay?" Kaidan's voice draws her attention and she looks over, smiling as she lays eyes on him.

"I haven't seen you in a bit."

"I know, how have you been?" 

She shrugs "Other than that display, not too bad." She presses the button on the elevator again, trying to hurry it up.

"Who was that guy?" 

"Oh Harkin? Hes the building's perverted alcoholic."

"Pervert is right, does he usually do that?" 

"Normally he's passed out drunk by the time I get home but they let me go early." They step into the elevator together and Kaidan presses the button to their floor.

"That reminds me, what do you do?"

"For work? I'm a server, over at apollo's."

"Love that place, had one over by where I used to live." The elevator opens and they get off together, Kaidan stepping aside allowing Lily to get off first.

"You should stop by and see me some time." 

"Wouldn't find it creepy?"

She glances at him "A visit by my cute neighbor? No, in fact it's a welcome sight."

He chuckles "I'll keep it in mind." Kaidan couldnt help but wonder if Lily remembered their kiss, they were drunk so it didn't mean anything, hell he barely remembered it.

"Besides I did grab you by the shirt and kiss you, I'm the creepy one here." 

He shrugs "Creepy was the exact opposite thought I had." He mentally kicked himself, nice going Alenko. "I mean uh...I...."

Shs laughs "you're cute."

"Please Lily you're gonna make me blush."

She smirks "Good." They stop at their respective apartments and say goodnight, Kaidan's headache had finally gone away or so he had thought, the next morning he woke up with one of his trademark migraines. Groaning he stumbled out of bed to grab the bag of medicine he stupidly left on the kitchen counter. 

Kaidan knew the responsible thing to do would be to get a substitute, but he'd been struggling with these for years it wasn't a big deal to him. It progressively got worse as he went about getting ready to the point he was throwing up from the pain, he eventually drug himself out of his apartment and bumped into Lily who immediately could tell something was wrong. 

"Hey, you okay?" He was pale and shaking so she knew it was a dumb question but she needed some answers.

He nodded which he immediately regretted "Uh huh, open your eyes." He knew if he didnt she'd catch on so he tried but closed them and groaned as soon as the light hit. She sighed and guided him back inside his apartment.

"Call into work and sleep." She grabbed his keys "I'll be right back." He didn't want to but he knew she was right so he did as she asked. Lily came back to his apartment as quickly as she had left, with her diffuser quietly looking for an outlet close to his bed.

"What's that?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Something that should help." She dropped some oil into it and turned it on. "I get really bad sinus headaches so I use it a lot, figured it might help you." She gets up as the scent of lavender fills his apartment, relaxing him a little. Lily comes back with a cold washcloth and puts it over his eyes.

"Did you take any meds?" 

He nods "Yeah, when I woke up." She sits next to his bed "You don't have to stay, you know."

"Yeah but I want to, now stop arguing and get some sleep."

He smiles "Yes ma'am." 

Later in the day he wakes up, taking the towel she set on his face earlier that day off. Kaidan looks over and finds her asleep in a chair next to him. She was snoring slightly which he found absolutely adorable and while he didn't want to wake her, he knew she probably had work soon. 

He reached out and jostled her a little "Lily, hey wake up." She blinked and smiled when she laid eyes on him.

"Feeling better?"

"Thanks to you." 

She stretched "Happy to help."

"Don't you have to be at work soon?"

She shook her head "Called off, wasn't sure when you were gonna get better so I played it safe."

He immediately felt bad "Lily you didn't have to do that." 

She got up completely ignoring his protest "So do you get chronic migraines, cause you seemed hell bent on working through it?"

"Yeah, since I was a teenager we thought it was stress at first but turns out it's just genetic." 

"Damn, so you're just used to them then?"

He nodded "Pretty much." She comes back with two cups of coffee and hands him one.

"My sinus problems are the same way so I understand, it sucks." 

He chuckles "To put it mildly." 

A comfortable silence falls over them as they sip at their coffee "Did you eat today?"

He shakes his head "No, couldn't keep anything down." 

She rolls her eyes "I'm gonna order a pizza." She pulls out her phone and walks off to call the pizza place, leaving Kaidan on the bed. He looked down and realizes he must've forgotten his shirt when throwing his pajamas on earlier and quickly grabbed a t-shirt throwing it on as quickly as he could. Lily came back and sat next to him.

"Aw and here I was enjoying the view." He choked on his coffee and she giggled "Sorry, sorry, don't go dying on me." No matter how many times he heard it, hearing her laugh made his heart beat faster. They hadn't know each other long but he found himself wanting to make sure that laugh never left and that her beautiful smile was always directed at him. 

"Your hair isn't up today, it looks nice."

Now it was her turn to blush "Thank you." She triwled and fidgeted with the ends, a nervous tick she's had since she was a kid. She was starting to really like Kaidan and it bothered her, he didn't seem like the cheating type but neither did Jacob. She didn't want to get hurt again, but every time she talked to Kaidan she felt like she could trust him, like he wouldnt hurt her. 

Lily set her cup down on the end table and leaned in to kiss him, once again catching him off guard. She pulled away "I wanted to see what it was like now that I'm sober and everything." He set his cup next to hers and grabbed the back of her head forcefully crashing her lips to his. She moaned and climbed onto his lap wrapping her arms around him. He brought his hands down to her ass and grabbed it making her gasp. He brought his lips to her neck and she leaned her head back granting him more access. She brought her hands further up and grabbed his hair and he groaned this time out of pleasure. 

Lily pulled him down on top of her and they looked into each others eyes, breathlessly. "Yeah, so much better than last time." Kaidan smiled and stroked her cheek, both of them leaning in for another kiss when someone knocked on the door bringing them back to reality. They separated and Lily grabbed her money expecting it to be the pizza guy but instead she came face to face with one of Kaidan's friends, Jeff Moreau.

"Uh hi..." Jeff looked at her then down at the money in her hand. Kaidan came up behind him and Jeff smirked.

"I knew you hadn't been with anyone in a while but I didn't think it'd gotten to the point of paying for a girl." Lily's face turned red from embarrassment or anger from the joke she wasn't sure. 

Kaidan sighed and ran his hand down his face "I swear to god joker...this is Lily she came over to help me today now apologize."

"Nice to meet you Lily, I apologize for the crude joke didn't mean anything by it."

"Uh huh." She handed Kaidan the money for the pizza "Well I'm glad you're feeling better, enjoy the pizza." She pushed past joker and walked back to her apartment closing the door and bit harder than normal. 

"Great, thanks for that." Kaidan said a little more than annoyed.

Jeff closed the door "Are you mad?"

"That's the furthest thing from what I am."

"I take it you like her?" 

He nods "Yeah and you go and piss her off."

"And if she likes you the same she'll be able to get past it."

He glares at him "Why did you even come over?"

"You weren't at school today so I figured it was due to a migraine." Believe it or not joker was a teacher, sex ed of all things and Kaidan couldn't help but wonder who thought that was a good idea. 

"It was, had it not been for Lily I would've been at school." 

"She took care of you, a girl you've know for what a week?"

Kaidan nods "Yeah?"

"Yeah, she'll be able to get over that little joke."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me." Kaidan looked at him suspiciously but didn't question him further, they were both into each other it wasn't a question he just hoped joker hadn't scared her off for good.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend after the incident with Jeff, Kaidan had decided to see Lily at work since he wasn't sure when he'd see her again to apologize. Lily was finishing up her last table after getting the go ahead to leave for the night when a host came up to her.

"We know you're leaving soon but you have request would you mind taking it?" She was tired and her feet were killing her but on the off chance it was who she thought it was she accepted it, she hadn't seen him since his friend implied she was a prostitute and she needed to let Kaidan know she was mad at his friend not him. 

Running to the bathroom first to check over her hair and makeup she made her way to his table. 

"Hey there." She smiled, not the one she gave guests to get tips but a genuine smile.

"Hey, I came by to apologize." 

She shakes her head "No need, I'm not mad at you."

"Good to know, but he was out of line and I'm sorry." 

"You're a sweetheart Kaidan." 

He smiles at her and gets up "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. They said you were heading home so I won't keep you."

"Wait!" She said a little too loudly and a couple people turned to look at her "I just need to grab my things, maybe we could hit that bar again tonight?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

"Great, I keep a change of clothes in my bag I'll be right back." She hurries with all her check out stuff and gets changed nearly falling over trying to get her boots on. 

Her friend Samantha laughs "My word Lily, someone's in a hurry."

Lily pulls her scrunchie out, letting her long black hair fall past her shoulders down to her waist. She shakes it out and gathers all her stuff "Cute neighbor." Is all she said before running out of the breakroom. 

Shepard walked out into the lobby to meet him and he realized two things about Lily she had a thing for cropped tank tops and that she was absolutely gorgeous. 

"That was quick."

"Yeah I uh didn't want to keep you waiting too long." 

"I wouldnt have minded, you look good though." Kaidan was going to be the death of her. "Should we take your car or mine?"

"Oh, I usually take the bus." 

He takes his keys out "My car it is." They leave the restuarant and drive off to the bar both of them with butterflies in their stomachs, they knew they were probably expecting too much from tonight but life was full of surprises.

They sat at Lily's usual table, the owner once joked she should just carve her name into it but that very same night she got drunk and did exactly that. Kaidan looked at it and anyone else it might've been surprising but from what he's seen about Lily it was very much in character. 

"How pissed was the owner?"

She laughs "Who do you think I got drunk with?" 

"You're something else."

She smiled smugly as she took a sip of her drink "Why thank you." About five or six drinks later honestly Lily had lost count by that point, she drug a very drunk and usually reluctant Kaidan to the dance floor. 

"You're terrible at this." She laughed.

"Well so are you." He teased back.

"It's okay, I like you anyway." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close 

He wraps his arms around her waist "I like you too, bad dance moves and all." 

She goes to kiss him but pauses "Let's take this back to your place." He nods and they rush back to his apartment opting to walk instead of taking his car. As soon as they were in his apartment she kicked the door shut and pushed him against it kissing him hard. 

They pulled at each others clothes on their way to his room, their pants the last thing to come off as they fell on the bed together. She spread her legs for him and he settled between them. There wasn't any foreplay, hell he's surprised they even remembered the condom. 

As soon as it was on he slammed into her making her cry out, the walls of the apartment were thin but that night neither of them cared. Kaidan looked at Lily as she cried and trembled beneath him, urging him on. She clung to him, her nails leaving marks on his back and down his arm. They came together moaning each others names. 

The next morning they wake up in each others arms "Morning."

She kisses his his cheek "Good morning."

He rolls over on his back and she straddles him "Didn't get enough last night?"

She smirks, leaning down to kiss him as she lowers her self on top of him a moan escaping her lips. In the middle of it his phone rings, and of all people it's his mother. Lily continues moving her hips causing Kaidan to bite his lip and lean his head back.

"Uh yeah sure, I just need fo get ready." He thrust up into her making her gasp, she covers her mouth with her hands trying to keep quiet. 

He sits up holding her close as he fucks her, making her see stars. "See you then, yeah love you too." He hangs up tossing his phone to the side. 

"We have an hour." He whispers to her before nipping and sucking on her neck. A few more thrusts and Lily cums hard around his cock milking every last drop from him. They fall back on the bed together gasping, Kaidan runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead as she comes down from her high.

"So you're meeting your mom?"

He nods "Yeah breakfast with her and my dad."

She sighs disappointed "Fine...but you have to make it up to me." 

"You're welcome to come with." 

She thinks about it "Okay." She gets off him and gathers her clothes from last night.

He sits up "Seriously? It won't be awkward?"

She looks over "Kaidan, if fucking me while on the phone with your mother wasn't awkward then I dont know what is." She throws her hair up in her scrunchie "Besides my friends have met my parents it's no biggie."

He chuckles "Fair enough, see you in an hour?" 

She waves as she throws her sweater back on "See ya!" 

He shakes his head and gets up praying his mother doesn't make a big deal of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaidan left his apartment at the same time as Lily, it was the first time he'd seen her in a skirt and he hoped it wasn't the last. 

"Is your mom gonna completely hate me, should I change?" She wasn't sure why she was nervous it's not like they were dating but on the chance they ever wanted to she wanted to make a good impression.

"You look great, don't worry." 

"I'm trusting you." They walk back to the bar where he had left his car and drove to meet his parents. 

As they approach their table Kaidan's dad leans into his wife and whispers "That's the neighbor girl I mentioned." 

"Do you think they're dating?"

"I don't know, but let's not make a huge deal over it until we know."

She nods "If they are she's very pretty." 

"Hey mom, hey dad." They stand up and hug each other. Kaidan gestures to Llily "This is my friend Lily, she helped me grade papers last night so I figured I'd treat her to some breakfast."

She waves "Hi, hope it's okay I tagged along." His mother hugs her catching Lily off guard, it felt a bit awkward considering she was riding her son while she was on the phone with him but she pushed it aside and hugged her back.

"Of course it's okay, we don't get to meet his friends often." 

They sit down as soon as the waiter comes by to take drink orders, Lily being the odd one out by ordering hot chocolate instead of coffee.

"Not a fan of coffee Lily?" His dad asks.

"Yeah I don't like the taste, sometimes for work I'll make an iced coffee but I really just like the flavoring."

"Oh, what do you do for work?"

"I'm a server, nothing too fancy but it's fun." 

"What's the point of working if you don't have fun doing it." His father comments.

She smiles "My thoughts exactly." Kaidan watches her converse with his family, he's glad she seemed to be fitting in so far. Not that he was surprised as crazy as she was it was easy to get along with her. 

Their food arrived a bit later but their conversation didn't die down "Kaidan said you helped him grade papers?"

Lily wanted to laugh, grading papers is that what we're calling it now? "Uh yeah, science was my best subject and he seemd swamped so I thought I'd offer my assistance."

"Well that was very sweet."

"Kaidan has been a good friend to me it was the least I could do." She winks at him "Plus he said he'd buy me breakfast if I did." 

"Yeah you're easy bribe."

She elbows him "Only cause I like you." 

"Oh so you'll help me again sometime?"

She smiles "If you ask real nicely." They laugh with each other and his parents exchange a look, both of them thinking the same thing but deciding not to bring it up. 

On the way back Kaidan can tell something's bothering her "Everything okay?" He places a hand on her thigh and she looks over taking it in hers lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah just..." she sighs "Its nothing."

"You can talk to me you know." 

Lily nods "I know." She pauses "I just hope I'm not leading you on." 

"Leading me on?"

She nods "Yeah, I mean I like you way more than I want to and we've had sex but after the thing with Jacob I just..."

"I understand."

She looks at him surprised "You do."

He nods "Sure, just know I'm here any time you need me." He kisses her hand "But if you do decide to start dating again please feel free to let me know."

She giggles "I promise, although I'm not sure I deserve someone as sweet as you."   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
As days turn into weeks Lily finds it harder with each passing day to resist falling for Kaidan and it bothered the hell out of her. She knew if she didn't get her act together he would probably get tired and move on and the thought made chest hurt. It was selfish, he deserved to be happy even if it wasn't with her, no matter how much she wanted it to be. 

She fell back on the couch, her car sophie hopping onto her chest "Being a human is hard sophie, you're lucky you're a cat." Sophie stepped on her face and Lily closed her eyes, nodding "I knew you'd understand me." She started up at the ceiling as sophie stepped over her face onto the arm of the couch and off to the floor. She hadn't seen Kaidan since they had breakfast with his parents, it wasn't cause things were awkward between them far from it they had just been busy. 

Much against her will she started thinking of the night they slept together, without even realizing her hand crept lower and before she realized it she was rubbing her clit, the same way Kaidan had that night. She wished he was here, he easily could be but calling him when she wanted sex was not the kind of relationship she wanted from him. She pushed a finger inside herself, making her bit her lip. It wasn't enough she wanted no, needed Kaidan. 

As she pleasured her self her phone rang, she looked over at the caller id and saw it was him. She answered and put him on speaker knowing the sound of his voice would be enough to get her off. 

"Hello?" 

"I didn't wake you from a nap did i lily?" She didn't sound completely like herself, which worried him a bit.

She pushes her fingers deeper, the use of her name urging her on "Again, say my name again."

Kaidan was confused but obliged "Lily?" She moaned as she felt herself get closer.

"More." Kaidan eventually caught on to what she was doing and his tone went from confused to dripping with lust, the same way it sounded when they had sex.   
She moaned loudly into the phone, moving her fingers faster.

"Cum for me Lily." And she did, her body trembling and his name escaping her lips.

She eventually caught her breath "Thanks, if you aren't over in the next hour we're gonna have a talk." And with that she hung up, Kaidan sat there stunned before quickly making his way to her place.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily gets up and hurriedly brushes her hair and teeth, throwing some deodorant and perfume on in the process and whatever makeup she could before he came over. She was finishing up her lipstick, which she knew was gonna get messed up anyway but she had to put some effort in when she got a knock on the door. Knowing who it was she hurried to answer it. 

As soon as she did Kaidan shut the door behind him, wrapping an arm around her waist holding her tight as he kissed her slipping his tounge in her mouth making her shudder. He pulled away and nibbled her earlobe.

"Get on your knees." He whispered in a low growl. He didn't have to ask twice she was on her knees and making quick work of his jeans pulling them down along with his underwear. Lily pulled off her sweater and revealed she wasn't wearing a bra, something Kaidan was thankful for. She took his cock between her breats and sucked on the head while she massaged it. He looked down and they made eye contact which pushed him over the edge, he grabbed her head and forced her to take more of his cock in her mouth. He started thrusting, fucking her throat and making her eyes roll back in the process. 

Kaidan holds her there while he cums down her throat, she swallows all of it. He pulls his shirt off as she catches her breath, he picks her up carrying her to the bed Lily leaving red lipstick marks as she kisses his neck on the way there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
They spend most the afternoon in her bed, finally stopping after they both pass out. A few hours later Kaidan wakes up and feels around the bed for Lily but quickly realizes she got up. He groans and sits up, leaving her room to at least put on his boxers. He hears water running in the kitchen and quickly tugs his underwear back on. 

He walks into the kitchen and finds her standing at the sink in nothing but her underwear and a simple black robe, filling her tea kettle. he places his hands on her hips nuzzling her neck. She smiles and sets the kettle down in the sink leaning back into his embrace. 

"Sorry, not one of my proudest moments."

He wraps his arms around her and holds her closer "Its okay, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She pauses, she knows what she wants to tell him. She almost said it while they were in bed but stopped her self a couple times, she wasn't sure he even felt the same way but she wanted him to know "Kaidan can I tell you something?" 

He kissee the back of her head "Anything."

"I..." she hesitated "I think I'm in love with you." 

"Oh? That's convenient, I think I'm in love with you too." She gasps and looks over her shoulder at him.

"Surprised?"

Lily looks down into the sink and shakes her head "No, but it took every ounce of courage I had to tell you and you say it like its nothing."

He turns around and tilts her head up, looking into her eyes "It's not nothing, I've been wanting to say it too but I was waiting for the right time."

"Is now the right time?"

He brushes his lips against hers "I love you Lily." 

She hugs him tightly and kisses him, he grabs her and sets her up on the counter as they kiss only pulling away when Sophie comes over and meows at them.

"You mentioned having a cat."

Lily smiles "That's Sophie, she seems to like you."

Sophie goes over and rubs against his leg surprising Lily "Yeah she really likes you, she never let any other guy near her. Should've taken that as a warning."

"Well I'm glad I have Sophie's approval." 

She smiles at him "Hey Kaidan."

He looks back over at her "Yeah?"

"I love you."

He kisses her "I love you too."


End file.
